THE WALKING TRIANGLE
by Shadow Ninja 287
Summary: Clementine has an encounter with a certain dream demon from Gravity falls.
**HEY SHADOW NINJA HERE AND THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT MAKING A ONESHOT FOR TELLTALE GAMES WALKING DEAD. I HAVE NEVER PLAYED THIS GAME BEFORE BECAUSE I DO NOT OWN AN XBOX BUT I HAVE WATCHED VIDEOS ABOUT THE GAME ON YOUTUBE AND HAVE READ A NUMBER OF FANFIC'S. I DECIDED TO DO A ONESHOT ON WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF CLEMENTINE MET BILL CIPHER THE MAIN VILLAIN FROM GRAVITY FALLS. I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD GAME OR BILL CIPHER TWDG**

 **BELONGS TO TELLTALE GAMES AND BILL CIPHER AND GRAVITY FALLS BELONGS TO**

 **DISNEY. ANY ADVICE OR IDEAS ARE WELCOME PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

It has been two weeks since Omid's death and Christa still wouldn't talk to Clementine. The girl in

question knew that Christa blamed her for his death and was very upset, she tried to make

conversation but Christa wouldn't have it So Clementine gave up. Christa and Clementine were

walking through the woods when two walkers came up. Christa shot them both and moved on,

Clementine who had never gotten her gun back from Christa asked "Christa can I have my gun

back please?" Christa didn't even look at Clementine before stating "We'll camp here for tonight."

Clementine sighed and replied "Christa please I need something to defend myself!" Christa glared

and said nothing. A few hours later Clementine had gotten a fire started while Christa got dinner

ready canned kidney beans. Clementine tried again to get Christa to talk to her but she would

recieve no response. Eventually Clementine grew tired and got ready to sleep "Goodnight

Christa." Christa said nothing and Clementine sadly closed her eyes. When Clementine opened

her eyes she saw she was in an old cornfield Clementine looked around there were no walkers

around and she was completely alone. Suddenly a blackhole apeared in front of her, a chilling

feeling filled her. Suddenly a triangle with an eye and stick figure like arms and legs came out of

the portal doing a song and dance routine the triangle known as Bill Cipher came out of the portal

singing "Hello my baby hello my honey hello my ragtime gal send me a kiss on a wire baby my

heart's on fire if you refuse me honey you lose me and you'll be all alone oh baby telephone and

tell me I'm your allll!" Clementine was very confused all she could say was "What the bleep" Bill

then floated towards the stunned girl and said "Ah ah ah Clementine language." Clementine was

still weirded out but managed to say "Who are you and how do you know my name!?" Clementine

wanted to say what are you but didn't want to seem rude. Bill laughed and replied "I am Bill Cipher

an interdimensional being from the second deminsion and I know all about you clemmy clue!"

Clementine was both annoyed by that clemmy clue remark and nervous about what the triangle

named Bill had said and asked "How could you know all about me and why can't I say bleep?"

Bill laughed and replied "I know lots of things **lots of things**." as Bill said this his voice grew deep

and his eye showed different things from Clementine's parents first date to Lee's death afterwhich

he said "And regarding your other question the guy writing this fanfic hates curse words and will

never allow them in his stories the censor thing is also a one time thing for this oneshot watch!"

Bill then snapped his fingers and a ten pound bag of cement fell on Clementine's foot. "AHHH

BLEEP BEEP BLEEP BLEEP OW YOU SON OF A BLEEP BLEEP TURKEY!" Bill then looked

at the readers and said "Woah I don't even wanna know what she just said." Bill then snapped his

fingers again and the bag disapeared and Clementine's foot was healed. Clementine glared at Bill

and yelled "What do you want from me!?" Bill then held up his hands in a surrender tone and said

"Woah easy kid I just want to help you." Clementine then snapped "How the heck is dropping a

ten pound bag on my foot helpful!" Bill then looked at Clem with an embarrassed look in his eye

and replied "I'm playful and insane I can't help it." Clementine was confused what is this thing

and what did he want? "What do you mean you want to help me?" Bill then looked down at the girl

and said "I've been watching you and I feel sorry for you, you've been through so much pain and

sorrow in this horrible apocalypse, I tried to stop all of it from happening but I was too late so now I

want to make it up to you. Clementine was unsure by what Bill had said and asked "How can you

help me and what's the catch?" Bill then laughed and replied "Smart girl, if you let me help you I

can keep you alive none of the undead will be able to bite you and I will make sure you survive the

difficult stuff, like that old hag that's been blaming you for her own mistakes just waiting to get rid

of you!" Clementine then froze at that statement and said "What do you mean waiting to get rid of

me, Christa wouldn't do that!" Bill then rolled his eye and replied "Sure she wouldn't, just you wait

clemmy clue soon your 'trustworthy' friend will go completely mad and she will kill you for what she

blames you for, but if you let me help you and let me be your friend I won't hurt you or lie or

blame you for anything. So do we have a deal?" Bill's hand then lit up in a blue flame and he held

it out for Clementine. Clementine was filled with worry, Christa would never hurt her would she?

But then again they haven't spoken in so long just having a friend to look out for her would be too

good to pass up. Clementine shook Bill's hand Bill then laughed and said "The deal is set

congratulations clemmy clue you now have a new best friend, remember I'll be watching **I'LL BE**

 **WATCHING YOUUUUU!"** Clementine awoke to thunder clapping in the distance she was

sweating and very creeped out. She mumbled "That was the wierdest dream I ever had."

Clementine then noticed on her right hand was a message. _I will protect you Bill-_

Clementine was shocked the dream was real! Clementine then smiled she now had a new friend.

Clementine then saw on her wrist was another message. _ps. look what I did to your other hand_

Clementine then looked at her left hand, on it was an ugly drawing of Christa under it read

 _look an old hag!_ Clementine couldn't help herself, she started to snicker and she had to cover

her mouth to keep from waking Christa. Clementine then said to herself "I better wash this off or

Christa will kill me." Clementine then heard a voice "Real nice Clem after all the hard work I did

making that for you!" Clementine jumped three feet after that and looked around but saw no one.

Clementine then went to wash her hands in a nearby creek.

THE END FOR NOW?

 **SOME OF YOU MAY BE WONDERING WHY CLEMENTINE TOOK BILL'S DEAL WHEN SHE KNEW NOTHING ABOUT HIM OR WHAT HE WOULD WANT IN RETURN LOOK AT IT THIS WAY CHRISTA HASN'T SPOKEN TO HER FOR TWO WEEKS, SHE HAS NOTHING TO PROTECT HERSELF FROM WALKERS AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF CHRISTA HATES HER SO BILL'S OFFER TO BE FRIENDS AND KEEP HER SAFE WOULD BE WAY TOO TEMPTING FOR SOMEONE SO YOUNG AND ALONE.**


End file.
